


Coming Untouched (Dean x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Coming Untouched (Dean x reader)

“…and then I’d let myself get hard in you again, stretch you from the inside out, grab you by the hips and pump into that perfect pussy over and over until you’re coming on my cock,” said Dean. Your naked body was covered in a sheen of sweat and your were resigned to the fact that your walls had been clenching around nothing the past fifteen minutes, hands fisting the sheets in a death drip. “Get my come in that perfect little pussy all over again.”

 _“Please,”_ you whined, Dean smirking as he stopped stroking his cock from the chair he sat in. 

“You want to suck my cock, sweetheart?” he asked, standing up and walking over, spinning your body around so your head hung over the side of the bed. You reached out for him but he pulled back, tsking you. 

“Please, Dean, I need something, _please_ ,” you begged, Dean smiling as he started stroking himself again. “Need to come, baby. _Please, gotta touch me, please touch me_.”

“Sit up,” he said. You were upright in a second, Dean walking around to the other side of the bed, staring you down while he flicked his wrist over his length. “You’re so fuckable, I can’t decide how I want you…you with your ass up, tits out, bare pussy…so many ideas…”

“ _Dean_ ,” you cooed, sitting up on your knees. “You can have it all…just fuck me, baby.”

“I will… _after_ you come,” he said. “Gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a week.”

You groaned and fell back against the bed, Dean chuckling as he lay beside you, his arm still jerking rhythmically.

“Y/N,” breathed out Dean, your heard turning to catch his just a few inches from yours. “I’m gonna fuck you…and then…when you’re so loose and sore down there…then I’ll flip you over and fuck that perky ass, pound that tight hole so hard feels like I’m gonna explode. I’ll make you ride my dick, fuck that ass sloppy loose, fill it up with my come until you’re overflowing with it…and then…when you’re so loose, I’ll shove a finger or three in, pump you full of my cock and come covered fingers, fuck you so good, make you so tight you’ll-”

Whatever the rest of Dean’s sentence was, you didn’t hear it, a quiet burst of an orgasm hitting you hard, the sound of Dean’s wet hand and the feeling of splattered come hitting your leg the only thing you were aware of beside the pounding in your ears.

“Shit, you actually did it,” you laughed when you came down, Dean giving you a well earned kissed. “You didn’t touch me once, _anywhere_ , and I actually came.”

“I told you we could get there,” said Dean, something dark in those hazy eyes. “And later…I’m going to make good on my other promise.”

“You’re gonna ruin me, baby,” you said, throwing him a smirk, receiving a wink in return.

“That’s the point sweetheart. Now let’s get started on that delightfully dirty kiss I was talking about earlier…”


End file.
